1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system, a device, and a control method that achieve a service for managing and transporting articles in a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been possible to connect plural devices in a building via a network and to control the devices using computation resources on a cloud. Fine control of the devices according to the living conditions of a user has increased the convenience of life. However, management of an article such as transporting an article or storing an article is often accompanied by manual operations of a user himself or herself, and thus there is room for improvement in the convenience.
On the other hand, in the past several years, autonomous moving robots such as cleaning robots have been widely used in home environments. With the advent of such home electronics that move around in a house, there is increasing possibility of providing users with new functions which have never been achieved by the home electronics before. These days, research and presentation of transport robots are being conducted, the transport robots utilizing autonomous moving function to bring an article according to a command of a user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-231357 discloses an example of robot that manages and transports articles. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-231357 discloses a mechanism in which a rack having a movable portion moves a requested article to a withdrawal section and hands over the article to a transport robot.